Shalerris Nightvale
Shalerris Nightvale is a novice member of the Cenarion Circle, an aspiring and young druidess that wishes to watch her connection with nature prosper. History Shalerris Nightvale, often times known as Shale, is a young druidess that has just reached her primary age of adulthood in the Kaldorei community and was granted, previously, her markings to indicate her a a fully grown adult on her way to prospering in the art of becoming a well-eduacated and sophisticated healer. Born in a small unknown village in Ashenvale to a mother that had died when Shalerris was a young age, she was left in the care of her eldest sister Vinura and her father Kythen Nightvale. Her mother died of an illness that fatally caused her to pass away after several weeks of a high fever, becoming famished, and dehydration. Without their mother to guide their path, Shale and Vinura clung onto their father heavily, seeking his guidance and own opinions on their paths in life. At the age of 150, Shalerris's father went missing, only to be discovered that neighboring villages had been hostile and declared him a tresspasser, thus in reaction, striking him down in cold blood with an arrow to the juggular vein. Shale and Vinura were the only remaining Nightvales (that they knew of) in their humble village, and were dependent upon each other as equals. Shale watched her elder sister become more of a blunt and ill-tempered feral druidess, quickly adapting to the form of the feline when her training began. However, Shale took a more off-road approach and eerily watched woodland creatures from a far, studying their habits, their way of life, and how the cycle of life could intertwine the most simple of creatures. That was when she had foremost decided to take the path of a healer, using her natural magic to cure the severe wounds of the fallen allies and friends she met along her path into becoming a revered member of her beloved Cenarion Circle druidic family. As of recent events Shale has found herself in the company of her beloved order, Dor Nor Shanre, a multi-cultural order that invited her in with embracing arms and warming smiles. The kind druidess has taken a more blunt path, however, growing more forceful and impatient compared to her once kind and peaceful and proper mannerism. She has come to meet several new faces, memorizing each through some approach, and taking in their exotic values as lessons that she shall soon learn for herself. Without these guidelines, who knows where the druidess may end up. Personality Shale is a very calm and well-mannered member of the Kaldorei society, however, unlike several of her elders, she prefers to befriend outsiders and welcome them with open arms. She tends to speak more directly from the spur of the moment, instead of not forgiving and seeking vengence on those whom have wronged her. Her heart is pure and her mind is open, however she is naive to the several new friends of different cultures she has made. She prefers to humble herself around more familiar things, and always smells of nature of some sort. She adapts well with animals and creatures of all kinds, but prefers the company of her family and friends.